


Touch

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Bucky's Low Self-Esteem, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Steve worried about Bucky agrees to Sam’s plan to introduce him to you. Bucky isn’t prepared for you but you’re just what he needs and he may be just what you need too.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Star-Spangled Bingo @star-spangled-bingo || Sebastian Stan Writing Challenge @until-theend-oftheline
> 
> Star-Spangled Square Filled: Touch Starved
> 
> Seb Writing Challenge Prompt: “You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution for their problem and everyone refuses to believe in magic.”
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     Bucky’s rehabilitation was a long process of rediscovering who he was as a person and undoing whatever Hydra had put into his head. Thankfully he had a vetted therapist who at one point also had been a captive of Hydra’s before rescue. The therapist was able to understand a little more than even Steve could which helped Bucky in his session. Shuri had strongly recommended therapy to Bucky even after her work but to his benefit.

   For the most part, it was working save the issue of Bucky’s need for human connection. The old Bucky was an affectionate and loving person who’d hug his friends and kiss his little sister on the forehead. He’d respectfully keep his arms around his favorite dame and even sometimes keep his arms protectively around little Steve’s shoulders. He was a bright beacon, but Hydra had dimmed him.

   Nowadays Bucky kept to himself. He was ever self-conscious about his metal arm and the scars surrounding it. He put distance between himself and others when sitting together in the common room. He didn’t dare hug Steve. The most he did now came from sparring. Even then he was quick to dodge a hit or land one unless necessary. Steve noticed immediately but chalked it up to Bucky trying to piece himself back together. It took Wanda to realize it was more about Bucky protecting others from himself. Or in simpler terms harming himself for the horrors of what he did under Hydra. He needed that connection from another living being but because of what he’d been forced to do it was his own act of contrition.

   Wanda had spoken to Steve thinking that was the best but unfortunately, she hadn’t realized Sam was listening too. Steve realized Wanda had been right about Bucky. He simply didn’t see how far Bucky was going to keep himself alone. Sam had seen it and had a few ideas but didn’t want to mention it. His relationship with Bucky was a slow process although he knew eventually they’d get there. But with Wanda knowing putting a voice to the concerns it gave him a solid idea of what he knew would help Bucky.

   “I’ve got just the idea to help Bucky,” he flopped onto the couch next to Steve as Wanda eyed him upset he’d been listening to the private conversation.

   “This was a private talk Sam. Not another excuse for you to pick on James,” Wanda hissed. She felt extra protective of Bucky since he had been held against his will while her and her brother offered themselves to Hydra. She couldn’t fathom Bucky’s choices being taken away.  
  “Listen I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I really do have an idea to help him. I know what he’s doing, and I know someone who can help him.”

  “Who?” Steve asks eager to help his friend.

  “Her name’s Y/N and I will warn you her methods are…for lack of a better word unorthodox.”

  “Sam, really?” Wanda sighs seeing the vision of you in Sam’s head. “A stripper?”

  “Sam, come on,” Steve scoffs.

  “Look I understand how it looks, but she has this ability. She might be a mutant or something, but she can help. She helped me a lot after Riley.”

  “I’m sure she did,” Steve shook his head.

  “You have to trust me Cap. I know what he means to you and I know how much she helped me. The stripper shtick just helps her meet the people who really need her help.”

   “I hate to admit but it would be easier to get Bucky to meet her than just saying what’s wrong. He thinks he deserves to suffer.”

   Steve pondered the idea. He wasn’t against strippers, but he wasn’t sure how Bucky would react to it. Then again, he thought, if they painted it as a night out on the town he’d go along just to please Steve. At this point, it was worth a shot and he had to imagine even Bucky’s therapist would agree.

   “Alright, I trust you Sam. Let’s meet, Y/N.”

##  **ONE WEEK LATER**

    Bucky narrowed his eyes as they sat at the table right next to the stage. He knew what kind of place this was but he couldn’t believe this is what they had planned as a guy’s night out. Well, it had been a guy’s night out but the girls insisted they join the outing. Bucky was reluctant but joined the gang at Steve’s request, which now included Tony, Sam, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, and even to his utter disbelief Pepper. He sat at the end of the seating next to Steve making sure to keep the space between them.

   “How did they talk you into this?” Bucky asked as the lights began to dim.

   “We needed a night to blow off steam. This seemed as good as any,” Steve shrugged as the waitress brought out drinks.

    As expected several women took the stage in scandalous outfits dancing to what Bucky assumed passed as music these days. He wasn’t a fan but if it made them happy then all the power to them. The women were beautiful, and he couldn’t deny that even if he had wanted to, which he didn’t. The night wore on with drinks and different girls with different themes teasing their assets. Bucky was more than ready to call it a night but then the music stopped leaving only a single spotlight on stage.

   “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our divine goddess Phoenix!”

  All eyes turned and Bucky’s mouth widened as a swing slowly lowered you to the stage. As you moved the lights on the back wall began twinkling as if they were the night sky. Bucky was enthralled the moment your heels hit the stage and you stood the red sheer robe fluttering around you in an enchanting way. The gold of your heels matched the gold and dark brown lingerie that came up wrapping around your body covering your breasts but just barely so. Your body shimmied and glided across the stage as if you were magic.

  Bucky was so enraptured by your performance he missed the way the gang was watching his reactions with apt attention. Sam nudged Steve when you took your act to the pole spinning and moving up and down when you turned locking eyes with Bucky. The robe slipped away as you fell to your knees running your hands up and down your ample curves but your eyes remained locked with Bucky.

  You crawled slowly towards the group climbing down off the stage and held out your hand to Bucky. He swallowed realizing you were waiting for him to take it, “Come with me, Sergeant.”

  Your voice sounded melodic and without a second thought, his hand was in yours. You shot a wink at Sam and pulled Bucky’s arm around you leading him to your private room. The announcer declared that Phoenix had chosen her mate to a round of wild applause. Bucky was so nervous as he followed you down the darkened hall coming to a large door marked ‘ _The Nest_ ’. You opened the door moving in front of him and beckoning for him to follow.

  “Have a seat James,” you gestured to the couch in the room and he did so nervously tapping his fingers on his knees. “You don’t have to be afraid of me. I just thought we could get to know one another a little better in private. Would you care for a drink?”

 “No thank you,” he answered watching as you rested on the arm of the couch holding out your right leg.

 “James, will you help me out of my heels?”

 “Yes ma’am,” he reached for the strap on your heel but realized his metal fingers might not work. “I don’t think I can undo this.”

 “You know I don’t care for these shoes. Take them off the easiest way for you,” you winked leaning forward giving him ample view of your cleavage. Bucky smiled and easily ripped the strap and pulled the heel off and followed suit with the other.

 “Mind if I ask how you walk in these?”

 “Practice makes perfect Sergeant,” you teased sliding down into the seat letting your legs rest on his thick thighs.

 Bucky froze not used to someone being so close to him and letting their guard down as if he wouldn’t hurt them. He realized you had to know who he was but you didn’t show the least bit of fear, “What is this?” He asked with a cough to clear his voice.

  “This is just me trying to help you relax James. There is tension and anxiety flowing from you like no one I’ve ever seen,” you sat up pulling your legs away resting your hand on his thigh. “I’ll only go as far as you’d like and whenever you want me to stop just say plums okay?”

  “Plums?” he asks and you smile letting your hand squeeze his thigh.

  “Plums,” you confirm and stand in front of him. “Would you help me out of this corset? It should be a little easier than my shoes.” You turn your back to him pulling your hair out of the way.

  Bucky doesn’t miss the wing tattoos across your shoulders but thankfully the bows are easier for him to manage on the corset. He undoes the bows and inhales when the garment falls and you fling it across the room. He hasn’t been intimate with a woman in nearly seventy years and dispute interest he still hasn’t pushed for it. Now here he is in the back of some high-class strip club with a beautiful woman who doesn’t seem the slight bit upset about the fact that he’s the Winter Soldier.

 “It’s been a while since you’ve been intimate hasn’t it James?”

 “Yes ma’am,” he manages as you turn and climb onto his lap. Your bare breasts press against his shirt and the only thing you have left on are the gold underwear.

  “Put your hands on my hips,” you whisper into his ear. He does so and you love the contrast of his warm skin and the cool of the metal appendage.

  With a snap of your fingers, slow sensual music begins to play through the room and the lights dim even more and shift into mood lighting, a mixture of green and blue hues. You began slowly moving your hips over thighs. He went to pull away but your hands moved covering his wrapping them back around you. Once you got him settled you reached up slowly unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. He watched you work not sure what to expect. He hadn’t worn a t-shirt underneath and as each button came undone the uneasiness in stomach expanded. You were beautiful you didn’t need to see the scars. To see the marks that made him a monster.

  “Wait!” he breathed and you paused.

  “Your scars make you beautiful James. It’s proof that you survived against everyone who tried to hurt you.”

  He looked down, “It’s just proof I’m a monster.”

  While he was distracted you finished the last button and pushed the shirt away seeing the part of his arm where flesh was forcibly fused with metal. His eyes widened at how quick you were but you beat him quickly leaning down and brushing your lips against the scars. It took you a moment before you realized the shapes of the marks were of fingernails clawing at his shoulders. You’d seen a lot of broken souls but this broke your heart even more.

  “Oh my sweet soldier,” you practically cried.

  His hands quickly moved to try to pull the shirt up but you wouldn’t let him continuing to kiss along his shoulder before drifting up his neck and finding his lips. It was like he was waiting for you and met your lips. You expected him to be shy but he wasn’t his mouth covered yours and his tongue pressed past your lips. You’d happily admit it was the best kiss you’d ever had in your life. The shy stoic man was opening up to you and for the first time, you felt overwhelmed at the emotions you were feeling.

  “What are you?” he questioned breathlessly against your lips.

  “Magic,” you wrapped your arms around his neck.

  Bucky scoffed as the music changed and you began your lap dance again. He groaned out, “I don’t believe in magic, doll.”

  You shook your head letting your hands weave through his long brunette tresses, “ **You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution for their problem and everyone refuses to believe in magic.** ”

 Bucky laughed, “I guess you’re right, Doll.”

 “I know I’m right, James.”

 “You can call me Bucky you know?”

 “I wanted your permission. I’m all about permission.”

 “Well,” Bucky shrugged off his shirt and wrapped it around your shoulders. “Not that I’m not interested but I think I’d like to take you to dinner first.”

 You smiled coyly batting your eyelashes, “You want to take little old me out for dinner, Bucky.”

  “I would Phoenix,” Bucky felt bold now seeing the blush in your cheeks. You didn’t seem like much affected you but he knew the feeling was mutual from that kiss.

 “You can call me Y/N, Bucky,” you leaned forward once more to kiss him before climbing off and buttoning his shirt. Bucky realized he was shirtless now but he couldn’t lie about how good he felt seeing you in his shirt.

 “Don’t worry,” you moved tapping a panel on the wall and opened it pulling out a t-shirt throwing it at Bucky and grabbing a pair of leggings and some flats. “I got you covered because I’m keeping this shirt.”

 “So, are you a mutant?”

 “So I’m told. It’s kind of hard to explain but I can over dinner,” you grabbed a bag shutting the wall panel again.

  Bucky watched you head to the door before looking back, “You coming, soldier?”

 Bucky stammered quickly getting to his feet and joined you at the door. Without a second thought he held out his hand and you took it immediately. Bucky brought you to the group who were still waiting a little surprised at the way you two were holding hands. Bucky informed Steve he was taking you out to a late dinner but he’d be in touch. You shared a secret smile with Sam not noticing the look Wanda was giving you. Bucky took your hand leading you from the group to the doors. All the Avengers kept their eyes on you two as you shared a laugh and wide smiles.

  “You’re good Sam. I haven’t seen Bucky smile in a long time,” Steve felt a sense of relief watching his friend actually engaging with someone.

  “I told you she has a gift,” Sam smirked but Wanda shook her head. “What, Wanda? Was I wrong?”  

  “No,” Wanda shook her head. “It’s just Bucky wasn’t the only one who needed a loving touch. You helped two people tonight Sam.”

  “Phoenix? But all she does is touch?” Sam seemed confused.

  “I have so much to teach you about women Bird Boy,” Tony remarked throwing his arm across Wilson’s shoulders.

  “She may touch but it’s usually for the other person’s benefit,” Wanda continued. “Tonight something about Bucky made her feel that she was just as much worth of affection. I don’t think she’s even realized it yet.” Sam smiled at that letting Wanda’s words sink in. If he could help two great people then it made all the difference.

  Bucky didn’t let go of your hand even as you both slid into opposite seats of the little diner two blocks away. It was an all-night place that you had celebrated for their waffles and Bucky would do anything to keep that smile on your face. You ordered for the both of you promising he’d love it and he was in no way prepared to disagree. While you waited for the food you decided to fill him in.

 “I sense emotions and distress down to the molecular level. I can bring it up some and I’m told my touch has a calming effect. To be honest Bucky I’m not always sure how it works, but I know how to help people,” you paused as the waitress sat down the plates and wandered off. “The stripping is just easier to find the ones who need the help but won’t get it anywhere else.”

  “So how many do you have waffles with?” Bucky asks taking a large bite of his waffles.

  You blush and look down not wanting to let him see you so affected, “Just you Bucky. You’re different. Special.”

  “I don’t think there is anything special about me. I’m just trying to do some good to make up for all the bad I’ve done.”

 You reached across the table quickly taking his hand again, “Well, then I’ll just have to stick around and remind you how special you are Bucky Barnes.”

  “You mean to share a little of your magic with me?”

  “Oh yeah Bucky,” you giggled. “Full dose of my magic. How else will you ever believe in it?”

  “I don’t know Y/N,” he squeezed your hand. “I think I’m already a believer.”

   Bucky wakes up the next morning in a room he doesn’t recognize, but what he does recognize is the woman curled into his side and your head on his chest. Your room is lived in and he can see little bits of your life everywhere. He runs his hands through your hair and you sigh kissing his chest. 

   “How do we feel about my magic now?” you ask tightening your arm around his waist. 

  “You’re the real deal, Y/N,” you mumble something sounding like  _told you so_ before you slip back to sleep. Bucky leans up kissing the crown of your head and gets comfortable in no hurry to leave your side. Bucky doesn’t know if he believes in magic but he certainly is starting to believe that he is worthy of love, and maybe that’s what magic really is in this life.


End file.
